La complainte du vampire
by Evaseawynd
Summary: Suite de 'Babillage d'un vampire'. George Weasley dans la prison du Ministère.


Je suis un prisonnier et je meurs de faim. 

On ne nous nourrit pas beaucoup, en prison, et encore moins quand vous êtes un vampire. Qui voudrais donc sacrifier sa vie ou la vie d'une bête pour nourrir un monstre? 

Une tasse de sang par jour. C'est tout, et arrangez-vous pour manger ce qu'on vous donne. 

Je suis mort, bonté divine! Je ne peux plus manger normalement! J'ai besoin de sang, de chaleur humaine! J'ai besoin de planter mes crocs dans quelque chose de solide, pas de boire dans une tasse de plastique! 

Ma cellule est un peu plus confortable qu'à mon arrivée. J'ai un petit lit de camp, une petite table de bois et une chaise. Les derniers items ne me servent pas à grand-chose, je préfère rester coucher. 

Et oublier. 

Chez moi, au château, avec Sara et Nosferatu, je commençais à oublier ma famille, ma faiblesse. On m'a attrapé et j'ai vu Remus. 

Il m'a reconnu, il a essayé de m'expliquer ce qui arrivait chez les sorciers, mais j'ai fait la sourde oreille. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je me fiche des sorciers et de leurs magouilles pour se détruire et détruire les autres. 

Le regard haineux de mon frère hante encore mes cauchemars, accentués par la faim constante. 

Le couloir de la prison est rempli à un tel point que l'on place les loups-garous deux par cellule, puisqu'ils sont humains la plupart du temps. Il y en a déjà quatre qui se sont entretués un soir de pleine lune. 

Le vampire qui est dans la cellule d'à côté m'écorche les oreilles. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il est un grand seigneur gâté, au nombre de plaintes qu'il hurle à tout bout de champ. Mon côté humain voudrait l'étouffer avec un oreiller, mais on ne tue pas un vampire si facilement. 

« George…Parlez-moi, je vous en prie… »

Remus se ressaie. Il gémit comme ça depuis plus de deux heures. Il sait que la meilleure façon de faire réagir un vampire est de l'agacer. Il a été professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal  après tout. 

« Que voulez-vous? » 

« Pourquoi ne me parlez-vous pas? »

Je soupire.

« Je vous parle, maintenant! Alors, laissez-moi tranquille! » 

Remus rit un peu et recommence.

« Non, pas comme ça, pas en criant. Parlez-moi de la Transylvanie, de votre maître, des choses que vous avez vu… »

Je pense sincèrement qu'il est devenu fou, mais je me mets à parlez tout de même. J'essaie de traduire toute la beauté des Carpates dans mes mots, toute la beauté des forêts dans mes gestes, la beauté de Dame Sara et du château, la finesse de mes draps de satin, la gentillesse de Lord Nosferatu et sa grande sagesse. Je dus parler pendant des heures, mais il continua à écouter, à hocher de la tête et à sourire. Je continuais à raconter ma vie, me rappelant de toutes les choses que j'aimais, ne serait-ce seulement le petit chien que j'avais trouvé et recueillit. À la fin de mon discours, je pleurais des larmes de sang, mais je me sentais étrangement bien. Quelqu'un savait, quelqu'un qui ne me jugeait pas. 

Je crois que je finis par entrer dans une de ses crises d'hystérie qui caractérise aussi les vampires. Janina, une autre dame vampire qui était près de Remus tentait de me consoler et Vladimir, le seigneur, me hurlait de cesser mes jérémiades. Comme s'il n'en faisait pas, lui! 

Mes joues étaient tachées de sang et j'avais sûrement un air très piteux quand Harry Potter vint rendre visite à Remus Lupin, en compagnie de Sirius Black. 

Ils ne virent pas immédiatement. Je remarquai qu'ils se tenaient loin des cellules qui contenait visiblement des vampires, mais Harry recula droit vers moi. Son odeur et sa chaleur m'envahirent et elles commencèrent à m'exciter autant que les autres vampires. J'étais presque fou, mais Remus eut assez de sens pour ordonner à Harry de s'approcher de lui et de cesser de reculer.  Je grognai et ce fut assez pour que les deux visiteurs se retournent. 

L'horreur. L'horreur et la haine de Charlie me revinrent en mémoire, mais s'ajoutait maintenant à elles celles de Sirius et Harry. Je me jeta dans mon lit et rabattit les couvertures sur ma tête, mon oreiller virant au rouge au fur et à mesure que mes larmes y tombait. 

« Sirius, Harry, j'apprécie votre visite, mais partez maintenant, je vous en prie. »

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se faire prier. 

Je mis des jours à sortir de mon état dépressif et des semaines à me remettre du choc. Remus ne reçut plus de visiteurs et, quand je fus en état de parler, je m'excusai. Il me dit d'oublier cela, mais qu'à présent, je devais lui parler absolument. 

Je le fis en corvée au début, puis par plaisir. J'accepta qu'il me parle enfin de ce qui était arrivé. 

Je pourrais résumer cela par « Fudge a perdu les pédales », mais ce n'était pas assez pour décrire ce qui c'était produit. Une rivalité sans précédent s'était créée entre le ministre de la Magie et Dumbledore et une guerre civile s'en était suivie, chaque parti essayant de prouver qu'il était meilleur que l'autre pour défendre le pays contre les forces du Mal. On ne s'apercevait maintenant plus des actions de Voldemort tellement les batailles étaient sanglantes. Remus pensait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait trouver tout ça horriblement drôle, mais Vladimir, qui écoutait parfois nos conversations, disait que cela devait plutôt le fâcher, et j'étais d'accord avec lui. Quand on veut dominer le monde par le mal, on n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à notre place. 

Remus me parla aussi de ma famille. D'un côté, je voulais entendre ce qui en était, mais de l'autre, je voulais pour toujours garder l'image de la famille parfaite. Ma curiosité eut raison de moi et je me mis à questionner Lupin sans relâche. 

Beaucoup de choses paraissent hilarantes quand on est immortel. Je n'ai jamais autant rie de ma vie. Je voyais bien l'air découragé de mon ancien professeur, mais il continuait tout de même. Il ne trouvait pas drôle le fait que ma petite sœur se soit mariée en cachette avec Drago Malefoy avant d'entrer en 7eme année, ni que Percy se soit tanné de notre famille et ait quitté le monde des sorciers pour l'Amérique moldue avec sa Pénélope. Pour moi, c'était les deux choses les plus inconcevables de la planète et j'adorais ça. La mort avait prit une partie de ma tête, mais je m'en fichais totalement. 

Les mois continuaient de passer. Je me demandais ce qui ce passait, pourquoi ils ne nous tuaient pas. J'avais établi une sorte de relation avec Vladimir, le genre de relation qui consiste à se crier des insultes au travers des murs. S'il était de meilleure humeur, il me racontait ses plus belles chasses, captivant tous les autres vampires et écoeurant les loups-garous. 

Puis il arriva. 

La plus belle créature ayant marché sur Terre. 

On sentait sa présence bien avant de le voir, il illuminait une pièce entière. Il avait l'air d'un ange, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Il était jeune, peut-être mon âge si j'aurais été humain. Du coup, je fus certain de l'avoir vu à Poudlard. 

Je fus ravi quand il s'approcha de ma cellule. Je voulais tellement qu'il s'y arrête! Je voulais le voir de près, peut-être même le toucher, s'il me laissait faire. Je trépignais d'impatience. 

Mon souhait fut exaucé. 

« Bonjour… » Sa voix traîna, ne sachant pas mon nom.

« Je m'appelle George! »

Ma voix avait l'intonation d'un enfant, mais c'était le moindre de mes soucis. Il était là, il était là! Comme un ange, une poupée! 

« Bonjour, George. Je suis Andrew Winterbourne. Je, hum, j'allais à Poudlard en même temps que toi. »

Je le savais, je le savais!

« Je sais, je sais! Je peux te tenir la main? » 

Il passa sa main entre les barreaux. Cela m'étonna, il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir peur. Je pris sa main dans les miennes. Il ne se tendit même pas. Il parut nerveux quand je commença à l'embrasser, mais ne dit rien. 

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi? »

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal, n'est-ce pas? »

Je compris que j'étais l'objet d'une expérience. 

Andrew, ou Dr. Winterbourne, voulait voir si on pouvait redonner aux vampires leur humanité. 

J'allais être son cobaye. 

N.d.l.A :  Encore une fois, les aventures de George Weasley en tant que vampire! N'oubliez pas les commentaires! Merci pour tous les beaux reviews! 


End file.
